The Danger with Skyvolt
by fairymist123
Summary: This story will be about Rays sister who is in protection from a villian so her daughter needs a place to stay and that happens to be Uncle Ray could this help Ray and Henry both.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so** **I thought I would write a Henry Danger story heres the plot but the story will not be up for a little bit maybe a few days or so hope you like the plot.**

 **What will happen when Ray finds out he has a sister who happens to have powers and a niece he never knew his niece needs a place to stay awhile will he help or leave her in the dust and will this help him and Henry along the way find out in my new story coming up.**

 **Okay so it wasn't a big plot but that gives you alittle and his niece her name is going to be Mia and she will haves powers to but different powers I may add pairings who do you all think the pairings should be I have a few ideals of my** **own on where this story is going the story should be posted soon tell me what you think in the reviews bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Update

**Hey everyone sorry I have not wrote it yet I have had school plus Im taking piano lessons I will update shortly I to let you know more about the story I may have said this already but if you do not know the characters name is mia but her hero name will be skyvolt I thought that was a good name due to the fact she will have eletric powers I may give her other powers to like teleport. The story will involve around her moving in Rays who lives in the mancave so that is where she will live and its going to be about how Henry and Ray will deal with having a Super Hero girl around fighting with them.I was thinking of putting her and Henry together in the future but that wont happen for a while give me your input on that her mom will be in it to I may also have her come with a pet and thats all I am giving away for now not to many spoilers but I hope you get it a little better now tell me what you think bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be chapter 1 I am just going to introduce you all to Mia this story will not always be in her pov considering some people thinks it makes it less interesting to read and I am so excited cause I have a surprize I am working on for you all but thats for next chapter to tell anyway heres Mia and her story it wont be to long considering its just telling about her.**

Hi so I am Mia or you could call me Skyvolt but I dont get called that much but by my mom maybe shes a great hero along side her brother Ray but they split along time see they saw things differently my uncle loved saving people but my mom wanted out when she realized she was having me although Ray loved me to he wanted to keep his partner and most of all his sister that was until my mom took off and left she never did go back home after that she wanted to keep me safe from villans who knew a baby couldnt protect itself. So we left she kept in contact with him so and so but I have never seen him face to face its hard hearing your uncle but not knowing what he looks like. My life has been great I love hero school and get really good grades but have never been away from my home town well more like a slightly bigger then normal village my mom said it was the safest place for me. But little did we know no place is ever safe from villans and that my life would lead me far from where I have ever been. But to me I think it did more good than anything it lead me to my uncle, And Henry a new school and all my friends but in the end we will all have to work together to fight this force of evil my powers are much stronger then anyone ever thought even my mother. But over time I will learn to control them with the help of my friends but before all that my story starts here

 **Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger I hope you liked it that was just the beginning I promise I will not leave this story I just wanted to get chapter 1 posted for you all it gave a little away but not to much there will be plenty to the story soon sorry it took so long I wanted to write sooner but school and everything I hope you liked Mia the beginning will be in next chapter tell me what you think or I am open to ideals bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Beginning of everything

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to write I have been really busy. But heres the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1 Mia's Pov**

Mia get up, Was all I woke up to its my first day back to school and I should be getting up key word should. Mom I know was all I said before getting up and heading to my bathroom I hate first days back its always a rush and this year will be no different. My life is pretty normal school and everything a normal kid does if you look over the fact my mom is a ex hero she quit that a long time ago though I have never seen her powers and as far as I know I don't have any either. Even though has a little girl I called myself skyvolt I don't know why but I felt drawn to the name I still do but I don't say it anymore it would sound to crazy even for a girl with hero blood. I take one last glance in the mirror before leaving to go to the kitchen we live in a small house its small but cozy kinda like a cottage would be. When I get in the kitchen I see my mom at the stove cooking breakfast. Hey sweet heart was all she said before reaching to give me a hug. Hey whats for breakfast I say taking a seat at the table. Well we have eggs, sausage,pancakes and bacon what would you like my mom asked with a big smile she knows I can't eat all this thats why she made so much my mom is nice so she cooks for some of the ophan kids around our town she says its her job to help people not as a hero but as a person it only takes one act of kindness to make a change she always says. Just some pancakes will do I could probly eat a little more but I'll just let the kids have it with what ever else my mom cooks. As I finish eating I grab my bag and get ready to leave to meet the bus at the next street. But as I am walking I notice a bunch of people in a circle looking at something some are acting scared and franic at whatever is going on I shouldn't go over there I don't want to be late but I want to know whats happening so that wins over being late. As I get closer I notice it's not a something but a someone. Theres a man passed out on the ground he looks in about his late fiftys maybe early sixties but it's hard to tell. He looks like he's starting to wake up he is mumbleing words I can't hear but everyone around him are just nodding their heads. So I get closer so I can hear, the first words I hear is The Toddler I don't know anyone with that name it's kinda stupid. The guy is still saying something but I don't really listen I still think that name sounds familar like I have heard it before I'm caught off guard when I see the guy pointing at me. Your mom she's in danger Mia is all the guy said. What is all I can form what could he mean what would the toddler want with my mom she's not a hero anymore. The guy that attacked me said he wanted to talk to your mom I think she's in trouble the guy said. I soon as he said that I take off running not even listening to the yelling I hear calling for me I have to find my mom she can't be in trouble she is the nicest person I know. As soon as I reach my house I see that the door is cracked open so I go in, the place is a mess papers everywhere the couch is near the other side of the wall our family pictures broken on the floor and worst of all my mom nowhere in sight. He did this he took her from me but before I know it my hand starts buzzing the feeling is weird it doesn't hurt but more of stings or feels like my hand fell asleep. I try to ignore the feeling by thinking of a plan the only plan I have is find my uncle I have to find Ray Manchester.

 **And thats the end of this chapter I know its kinda slow but it will get better this is just the first chapter the next chapter will have Ray and Henry in it let me know your thoughts or ideals in the reviews.**


End file.
